Wie eine endlose Nacht
by Aeriel
Summary: Eowyn wartet in den Höhlen und sehnt sihc nach dem Kampf--> Achtung, nicht am Buch sondern am Film orientiert!


Disclaimer: gehören alle nicht mir.Leider. Und ich mach auch kein Geld damit. Author's note: ist meine erste FF... hab noch nicht soviel Ahnung vom Schreiben. Feedback wäre sehr hilfreich!  
  
Éowyn war wie erstarrt. Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen, und bitter war ihr Herz. Für was habe ich gelebt? Für was? Die Wände der Höhlen schienen sie zu erdrücken. Ein Käfig. Sie hatte ihn gefürchtet, nun war er da. Sie erschauerte, als sie in die umstehenden Gesichter blickte. Bleiche Gesichter voller Tränen. Angst eingeschrieben. Tiefe Furcht.  
  
Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, sie musste ihre eigenen Tränen unterdrücken, Tränen der Wut. Hier war nicht der Ort, an dem sie jetzt zu sein hatte!!! Es ist nicht mein Platz... Sie hörte Schreie von draußen, vom Kampf... dort! Dort musste sie sein... Etwas gegen diese Tränen zu unternehmen ihre Aufgabe, nicht zu resignieren... nicht, selbst Tränen zu vergießen...  
  
Hinausgehen... kämpfen...  
  
Wie im Traum stand sie auf. Ihre Hände fuhren beinahe liebend über das Schwert das noch immer an ihrer Seite hing. zur letzten Verteidigung. Ihr Blick fiel zurück auf die Tür, die zu dem Gang führte durch den sie gekommen waren.  
  
Langsam, Schritt für Schritt bewegte sie sich darauf zu. Es war ihre Chance, es war ihr Weg. Ihr Verderben? Angst vor dem Tod? Nein, die spürte sie in diesem Moment nicht... die Furcht, hier drin zu ersticken war ungleich größer.  
  
"Éowyn!!! Éowyn!!!" Die junge Frau wurde beinahe zu Boden gerissen, als sich Thráma an sie klammerte. "Verlasst ihr uns nicht auch noch Herrin!" In Thrámas Augen stand Entsetzen. Die ältere Frau hatte Kraft beweisen, die gewohnte Kraft einer Frau Rohans, die es gewohnt war Felder zu bestellen, Kinder großzuziehen und sonstige alltägliche Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Ihre beiden Söhne waren dort draußen. Tot? Lebendig? Wer wusste das schon.  
  
Éowyn bemerkte, dass viele der Umstehenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richteten. und sie sah wieder nur die Furcht, doch mischte sich in ihre Augen etwas neues, etwas anderes, das Éowyn kaum zu ertragen vermochte.  
  
Die Angst vor Verrat. "Ich....", die schöne Königsnichte vermochte nicht, dem Volk kraft ihrer Worte wieder Vertrauen zu geben. Ich will sie nicht verraten, ich will sie nicht verlassen! Aber... ich KANN nicht hier bleiben. Das Gefühl zu ersticken wurde beinahe übermächtig.  
  
Die Zeit stand still, in den Höhlen, das Gemetzel draußen vor den Toren ging unerbittlich weiter. Sie denken sie werden allein gelassen. Was sie liebten wurde ihnen genommen. Oh, hätten sie doch mich auch dort draußen hingestellt!  
  
Mit Freuden wäre sie gestorben, an der Seite des Herrn Aragorn. Was war ihr Leben? Ein Haufen Frauen und Kinder, die selbst alles verloren haben? Sie haben nur noch mich. Ich bin für sie Zeichen dass der König sein Volk nicht verraten hat. Solange ich hier bin werden auch sie hoffen.  
  
Hoffnung... trügerisch. Wer braucht Hoffnung, wenn es kein Morgen gibt, auf das er hoffen kann? Hinausgehen. Kämpfen. Im Kampf sterben, wenn es doch keinen Weg gibt, dem Tod zu entrinnen... in den Höhlen wird er uns finden. Er wird uns genauso hier finden wie auf dem Schlachtfeld. Aber den Tod eingesperrter Tiere zu sterben? Auf die Schlachtbank zu warten?  
  
"Nein!!!" Sie wich zurück, Thráma glitt aus und wäre zu Boden gefallen, hätte die Schildmaid sie nicht zuletzt noch gestützt. "Ihr verlasst uns? Ihr verlasst uns?" Éowyn lächelte unter Tränen. "Ich verlasse nicht euch, sondern die Höhlen. Ich will.." Sie brach ab und eilte zum Tor, lief und lief bis sie die eigentliche Festung erreichte.  
  
"Éowyn?" in die Stimme mischte sich ungläubiges Staunen. Halfas. Ein Diener ihres Onkels. Sie eilte weiter. "Éowyn. Geh zurück in die Höhlen. Geh... zu unserem Volk." Sie sah in sein Gesicht. Das Gesicht eines zerbrochenen Königs.  
  
Er könnte kämpfen, er möchte nicht. Doch er ist hier, in der Festung, sieht den Kampf...  
  
Ihre Hand hielt das Schwert umklammert. "Woher nehmt ihr das Recht mich einzusperren?" -"Éowyn..." Theoden schüttelte den Kopf. "Bleib bei meinem Volk. Sie brauchen jemand..."  
  
"Ihr wollt nicht kämpfen... ihr lasst mich nicht kämpfen... doch ich wollte es! Dem Volk geht es besser wenn sein König bei ihm weilt als wenn die Nichte des Königs seinen Platz einnimmt..." Théoden sah fort. "Meine Männer wollen dass ich bei ihnen bin. Du weißt das, Éowyn. Geh zurück zu den Höhlen. Das ist ein Befehl des Königs."  
  
Auf einen Wink Théodens nahm Halfas der jungen Frau das Schwert ab, doch sie blieb wie fassungslos stehen. Der König blickte ihr in die Augen. "Es ist ein befehl des Königs, Éowyn, Schwesterstochter. Geh zurück in die Höhlen und leiste unserem Volk beistand. Es wird hier genug Blut vergossen! Unnötiges Blut!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab.  
  
"Herrin...", Halfas verneigte sich ehrfürchtig. Éowyn sah fort und eilte zu den Höhlen zurück. Blind vor Tränen, blind vor Wut.  
  
Wieder umgaben sie die Mauern, sie glaubte zu spüren wie sie sich wie eine große steinerne Klammer um sie schlossen. Erneute leuchtete Hoffnung auf in den Gesichtern der Frauen, die Éowyn zurückkehren sahen. "Ihr seid für uns zurückgekehrt..."  
  
Die Schildmaid sah sich nicht in der Lage, darauf zu antworten. Sie wandte sich ab.  
  
Warum? Warum lasst ihr mich nicht kämpfen? Warum lebe ich wenn nicht für den Kampf? Was nützen mir Schwert und Schild wenn mir ihr Gebrauch verwehrt bleibt? Noch immer klangen die Schreie von draußen an ihr Ohr. Ich sollte bei ihnen stehen. Jetzt. Ich sollte fallen, wenn sie fallen, und kämpfen, wo sie kämpfen... und was ist, wenn er fällt? Worin bestand dann der Sinn dessen, dass ich in den Höhlen verweilte? Denn ohne ihn bin ich genauso tot wie wenn ich im Kampf gestorben wäre. Weshalb hast du mir mein einziges Recht verwehrt, Onkel, das einzige verhindert was ich wollte? Nur weil du fürchtetest, mich zu verlieren? Gibt dir diese Furcht das Recht mich einzusperren und mich so ungleich grausamer zu töten?  
  
Éowyn fuhr mit den Händen die kalten Steinmauern entlang. Ein ungeheure Gewalt ließ die Höhlen erzittern. Die Schreie draußen wurden lauter, panischer.  
  
Ist das das Ende? 


End file.
